


Keep it down

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a prompt, Morrilla based on a song called "Sex on fire" </p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF0HhrwIwp0</p>
<p>It was inspired by that song, it's not really a songfic as I've never written one before and hardly read any.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keep it down

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt, Morrilla based on a song called "Sex on fire" 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF0HhrwIwp0
> 
> It was inspired by that song, it's not really a songfic as I've never written one before and hardly read any.

„Lana, we can’t, what if someone comes here!“ Jen slightly pushed the brunette away and tried to get up from the couch.

“Come on, Jen! You can’t tease me the whole day and then not allow me to touch you! No one is coming here.” Lana grabbed Jen’s wrist and pulled her down again. They finished shooting about an hour ago and it’s been about half an hour since everyone left Regina’s office. But Lana didn’t let the blonde leave as well. She had different plans.

“You can’t know that…!” Jen was losing her strength. When Lana pulled her down, she straddled her lap and started to kiss her neck, gently nibbling and biting on the way down and back up to her ear.

“I don’t. But –“ She sucked on her earlobe, “isn’t it exciting?” Jen didn’t answer when the brunette bit a little harder. Instead she sucked in her breath and let her hands wander. Lana was still wearing the mayoral dress which means it was rolled up, almost showing her butt. Not for long tho, the blonde’s hands covered it quickly.

Emma’s leather jacket was already on the floor, Lana was now trying to pull the grey sweater over Jen’s head. The blonde didn’t hesitate to help her, all eager now to get rid of all the clothes so she could feel Lana’s hands on her body.

“Can you take off the dress?” Jen tried to pull the zipper down but Lana pulled away.

“I guess you changed your mind,” Lana smirked at her. “No, that takes too much time. I just want to touch you…” The sweater was now on the floor, soon followed by the blonde’s bra.

“I guess I just can’t resist you…” Jen looked in the dark eyes and then pulled Lana closer to capture her lips. It was fast and passionate, with tongues licking lips and teeth biting.

“You’re the one who was teasing me the whole day, licking your lips while looking me in the eyes, touching your boobs ‘unintentionally’, trying to sneak your hand under my dress when no one was looking…”

“Because I want to touch you…” Jen sneaked her hand under the dress again and pushed Lana’s panties to the side. “You’re so wet…” She breathed out when she caressed the soaking folds.

Lana crushed their lips together, trying to make herself silent.

“Take off the stupid jeans,” she ordered while taking a deep breath.

Jen just smiled and pulled the skinny jeans down to her ankles. Lana didn’t wait and dove her fingers into the blonde’s folds, wet as well and ready for her.

First Lana was just playing, stroking the lips and spreading the wetness all around while lazily kissing Jen’s neck. But then she pushed two fingers inside, almost without warning. The blonde groaned and threw her head back.

“Shhh, stay quiet,” Lana was whispering into her ear, making her shiver.

The brunette’s tongue and teeth on her neck were making her crazy but her fingers pushing in and out of her were making her moan. Then Lana used her thumb and started to stroke Jen’s clit.

“Lana…!” Jen gritted her teeth, breathing heavily, clenching her fists on Lana’s thighs.

“Yes, honey?” She asked innocently while licking her ear shell.

“Don’t tease…”

“Why not?” She stroked the clit a little harder while pushing deep in to her.

The blonde just moaned loudly and pulled Lana’s head closer to her neck. She was getting closer. That wasn’t a surprise, considering the game they were playing the whole day.

Her breathing was faster and faster, just shallow, while her moans were becoming louder and louder.

“Keep it down…” Lana smirked when she started to make circles on the blonde’s clit which resulted in the moans being even louder.

But then she stopped.

“Can you hear the voices? They’re right behind the door…”

“Lana…” Jen shivered when she felt the light feather touch on her folds. She was ready to beg, she was desperate and she didn’t care about anyone else.

“They can’t find us here, you know that, right?” Lana’s tone was quiet, almost a whisper but still very seductive. Jen just nodded, focusing on being silent when she felt another touch on her clit.

“Then I’m sure you’re not gonna scream…” And Lana pushed in to her again, she was pushing in and pulling out quickly, hard, stroking her with the thumb, trying to silent the moans with her kisses.

Jen’s mind was a mess, she couldn’t focus on anything but Lana’s fingers. She abandoned her lips and threw her head back. Lana found the pale neck again and sucked on the skin, roughly but gently enough not to leave marks.

And that was it. Jen pulled Lana’s body closer to her, crashing her with the force, she found the spot between her neck and shoulder and bit down, to keep quiet, to make sure all the people whose voices she could still hear wouldn’t know someone was in there, that no one would find out what they were doing there.

Jen was breathing heavily, still holding onto Lana who was slowly stroking her folds.

After several minutes she recovered and pushed the brunette further apart.

“This can never happen again!”

“What do you mean?” The amusement was audible in Lana’s voice.

“This! Us! In here! Or anywhere on the set! With other people behind the door!”

“If you say so…” Lana winked at her and got off of her so Jen could get dressed again. “But you liked it,” she waited till the blonde was looking at her and then she brought her fingers to her lips and started to clean them, licking Jen’s juices slowly.

“I hate you,” the blonde groaned.

“I love you too,” Lana laughed and adjusted her dress.


End file.
